Galaxy Angel (Anime) Season 2
Galaxy Angel Z:The continuation of the adventures of the Angel Brigade, Milfeulle Sakuraba, Ranpha Franboise, Mint Blancmanche, Forte Stollen, Vanilla H and the artificial inteligent plush doll Nomad, lead by Colonel Volcott O'Huey, in the search of the Lost Technology, but always under unexplained, crazy and comic situations. The second season of Galaxy Angel (Z), was aired on Febraury 3, 2002 by Osaka TV with 9 episodes with 18 titles, and 1 non-aired episode. In terms of productions TV Tokyo considerated censored Ranpha and Forte's uniforms in order to the anime could be able for any age. Theme Opening Theme: "Yumemitai Angel-tai" (夢見たい★エンジェル隊) Artist: Angel-tai Lyrics: Arrangement: Composer: Ending Theme: "Happy Question" (はっぴぃ・くえすちょん) Artist: Angel-tai Lyrics: Arrangement/Composer: Episodes Episode 1 - "Angel Challenge Jelly Trial" February 3 2002 While chowing down at a ramen stand, Milfeulle (who is carrying Lost Technology that resembles pepper in a shaker) accidentally turns her fellow Angels invisible with it. Even worse, the Angels now have a new mission--to locate money stolen by crooks hiding out at a supposedly haunted house. Can they stop the crooks? Will the Angels become visible again? Episode 2- "Muscle Bound Broad Noodles" February 3 2002 At a pro wrestling arena, Ranpha meets a handsome muscular wrestler who claims he knew her when they were children. She immediately falls in love with him and is unable to concentrate on the match. Who is this man? Can Ranpha recover her memories of him? Episode 3 - "Quick Note, Ballotine of Sigh" February 10 2002 During a mission, Milfeulle takes a detour to help an old man deliver a tsuchinoko kigurumi for a festival. Mint, displaced from her seat by the traveler, finds the box in the cargo bay containing the costume and helps herself. When she finds she can't get it off and is left alone on the destination planet by Milfeulle, she is mistaken for a real life tsuchinoko by the locals. Episode 4 - "Surprise Dim Sum" February 10 2002 While baking, Milfeulle finds some sweet chestnuts and decides to include them in her cake. The rest of the Angels return after learning that the chestnuts they just brought back from a mission are a lost technology. Milfuelle is discovered to have eaten them already and grown to sizable proportions. The troupe tries desperately to shrink her back to a manageable size before Commander Volcott finds out. As they try many methods to help out Milfeulle, Milfeulle declines and causes earthquakes. The Angels are then treated to the chestnut cake, growing them to sizable proportions as well. Volcott finds out, but Mint found a solution in which to simply enlarge the base and everyone else. Episode 5 - "Memory Rally Chop Suey" February 17 2002 Ranpha and Milfeulle travel to a planet to investigate a lost technology, but decide to take part in a Takeshi's Castle type show instead. Ranpha does well, yet her successes are dogged by a long lost robot acquaintance. Episode 6 - "Deep Fog Sorbet" February 17 2002 Mint and Vanilla carry out a very important mission in which they must protect a bag in their possession. They arrive on a planet draped in mysterious fog. The planet's inhabitants take a suspicious interest in their luggage. As Mint tries to keep the bag away and run, she find inhabitants and the police everywhere, trying to take the bag. Mint and Vanilla finally gets quartered at the junkyard with TV screens pointing at their bag. Vanilla takes the bag and opens it, revealing a flash that goes back to the time when Mint and Vanilla were still traveling in their Emblem Frames. Mint thought the was a dream until she and Vanilla began to enter deep fog and land on the same planet seen earlier. Episode 7 - "Deep Fried Egg Rolls of Love" February 24 2002 Commander Huey, no relation to Commander Volcott, has a reunion with his old command: the Fairy Unit. As the now elderly women bicker and fuss, Huey reminisces about a dangerous mission they had once embarked on and how much he misses the now absent Spiphy. As the elderly women become too tired, Spiphy arrives, apologizing for being late to the party. Commander Huey chooses to leave the other elderly women behind and go out with Spiphy. Episode 8 - "Wedding Cake Combiner Special" February 24 2002 The Angels have been chosen to pilot a new weapons platform resembling a voltron which requires all five pilots to be fully trusting of one another. Ranpha, however, has accepted the proposal from the man of her dreams and has quit the Angels. When a dangerous enemy approaches, the troupe must find a replacement for Ranpha or convince her to give up happiness for the sake of saving the world. The Angels try Volcott and Normad to represent Ranpha, but the transformation of the voltron fails. Meanwhile, Ranpha began to miss the Angels and cancels the wedding to go back to the Angels. With all Angels reunited, the transformation still failed, making Volcott reveal a backup that made the transformation unnecessary. Episode 9 - "GA Happiness quest" March 3 2002 A gang of bandits resembling the Angels are robbing the corrupt Dream Foundation's vaults of cash. Two of the military's top brass come to investigate. They are soon transfixed by Commander Huey's brilliant maneuvering in bringing the culprits to justice. Episode 10 - "Served to Taste Revenge Lunch" March 3 2002 Their soap opera's reception broken, the Angels send Vanilla out into space to repair the antenna. During the excursion, she is struck by lightning and killed. Normad, enraged, seeks revenge for his lost love on the remaining Angels at all costs. He transforms into a huge monster and strangles all of the other Angels forcing them to beg for mercy. As the Angels get tortured, they began to start speaking good words at him. Normad stops when Milfeulle points out Vanilla still moving. She appear to be dead because the space suit she was wearing became unresponsive after the lightning. Normad frees the other Angels and ridicules them for their personality with respect to Vanilla, causing the Angels to attack him. Episode 11 - "Revolving Sushi to the Hereafter" March 10 2002 One morning, the members of the Angel Brigade began switching bodies with each other (and Col. Volcott). Mint theorizes that it has something to do with the Lost Technology they were able to obtain from a previous mission. Now, they have another mission to do--stop a biker gang from causing trouble in a downtown area. The mission is a success thanks to Forte (in Milfeulle's body), but the next morning, one of the gang members break out of prison searching for Milfeulle. As the lost technology keeps switching the bodies around, the gang members becomes involved as well. Later, a team destroys the lost technology when studies showed that the device was meant to send souls to heaven. Everyone finds halos above their head. Episode 12 - "Steel Jambalaya" March 10 2002 Forte is haunted by memories of a lost technology battle droid that she and Commander Volcott encountered long ago on a mission that killed most of their team and nearly killed her as well. When another droid is discovered, she and Volcott are sent to face it and their past. Episode 13 - "In-Flight Meal" March 17 2002 The Angel Brigade is returning home from a successful mission where they were able to stop the activation of the "Ultimate Planet-Destroying Bio-Weapon." Still, none of them can understand how they managed to stop it. Who in the Angel Brigade gave the fatal blow? What will be the consequences for their actions? Episode 14 - "Love and Double Fried Cabbage Cake" March 17 2002 Normad is kidnapped by a stranger who finds him cute and valuable. Vanilla demands him back, but the stranger refuses. As Vanilla relentlessly chases the kidnapper, Normad believes that the stoic, green-haired Angel actually cares for him. Can Vanilla rescue Normad? How deep are her feelings for him, actually? Episode 15 - "Fresh Catch; Miraculous Boat-Wrap Sushi" March 24 2002 The Angels go to a resort planet for vacation, and it seems they can get a prize of one million GCs for catching a monstrous fish. Forte wants the prize money, while Milfeulle plans to cook the fish for a meuniere dinner. However, Mint does not believe it is possible to catch the fish and wants Forte to call it off, but Forte refuses. Things go awry when the giant fish knocks over their rented boat, damaging the radio (so now they can't call for help) and the fishing mechanism, trapping Forte in it. The other Angels decide to inflate a raft and abandon her on the boat just when the fish is returning for another attack. Forte stops the fish, but the fish drags the boat and Forte and damages another rented boat. Episode 16 - "Forbidden Meuniere; Alluring Grated Yam Topping" March 24 2002 The Angel Brigade's mission this time is to protect the "Mock Sunfish", an endangered species. This animal turns out to be the main ingredient used to make a beauty product guaranteed to keep one's skin looking eternally youthful. Realizing this, Forte, Ranpha, and Mint decide to capture one. Milfuelle, however, disagrees, saying the mock sunfish should be protected. On the planet's surface, Milfeulle happens upon a mock sunfish, which the other Angels try to hunt. She runs into many traps and gets sunburned. The other Angels kill the sunfish and start their feast. Milfeulle apologizes to the sunfish about failing to protect him, causing the dead sunfish to disappear and give Milfeulle beauty skin. Episode 17 - "Moon-View Soba sans Moon" March 31 2002 It's Milfeulle's day off, and she plans to go hiking in the Transbaal area so she can see the flowering fields of the summit meadow. This also happens to be the one day when her misfortune takes over from her usual good luck. The more Milfeulle is plagued by misfortune, the more a galactic cataclysm is bound to happen. To prevent such occurrences, the Angel Brigade must prevent any stressful influences until Milfeulle goes to sleep again. As Milfeulle began her day off, she encounters many problems such as a ripped dress, a late bus, and an urbanized summit meadow. Forte and the others quickly fix up all the problems. In the end, Milfeulle goes to sleep happy about her day off. Episode 18 - "A Never Before Seen Mystery Carpaccio" March 31 2002 The Angels are provided with new uniforms from HQ which seem to give them new superhuman powers. Soon though, their new abilities begin to take a toll on their friendship. Episode 19 - "Gun Smoke & Tobacco Smoke Cassoulet" Forte suddenly asks for leave for the day, leaving the Angels, Ranpha in particular, thinking she's off for a date. Meanwhile, Forte meets up with an old acquaintance who wants to ask her opinion on a rather pressing matter of life and death. DVDs Gaz 01.gif Gaz 02.gif Gaz 03.gif Gaz 04.gif Gaz 05.gif Ga music.gif English *Galaxy Angel Z - Back for Seconds *Galaxy Angel Z - Galaxy Size Combo *Galaxy Angel Z - Stranded without Dessert *Galaxy Angel Z - Complete Collection Japanese *Galaxy Angel Z 1 (BCBA-1151) *Galaxy Angel Z 2 (BCBA-1152) *Galaxy Angel Z 3 (BCBA-1153) *Galaxy Angel Z 4 (BCBA-1154) *Galaxy Angel Z 5 (BCBA-1155) *Galaxy Angel Music Collection (BCBA-1150) External Links *TV Osaka's official Galaxy Angel Z page *Watch Galaxy Angel Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Anime Category:Galaxy Angel series